contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Filmcultes/archive1
archive 1 du 24 mars au 6 avril 2008 ------------- Erreur de restauration Dans la modif sur les catégories que vous avez faite sur Franck Laroze, vous avez réintroduit la mention erronée du projet "KCCC" que Foulish s'acharne à réintroduire: elle est fausse, jetez un oeil au rapport en question, cet ajout ne vise (pour Foulish/Krrt) qu'à réintroduire sa sempiternelle polémique... Merci de l'enlever et de reprotéger. Idem pour "référence demandée" après le terme "postsituationniste" dans la 2° sous-section "auteur engagé": inutile puisque références données juste après (ref n°40). Cordialement --Kontrattak 25 mars 2008 à 12:29 (UTC) Il suffit de lire le rapport pour se convaincre de ce que ma mention n'est pas une déformation. Kontrattak souhaite simplement effacer toute trace de ses précédentes turpitudes (KCCC), quitte à supprimer du contenu pertinent et sourcé. J'ajoute qu'il supprime tout argument en faveur du maintien de cette précision sur la réflexion menée sur un véritable centre de création contemporaine, sur la PdD de l'article. --Foulish 25 mars 2008 à 13:04 (UTC) J'abandonne: voir les contributions vandales du jour de Foulish. Rien n'étant fait et ce wiki supportant diffamations et attaque personnelles, agressives et répétées de façon pathologique, cela ne sert à rien d'y perdre son temps. Je vous laisse avec les contributions hautement constructives de Foulish: vous pouvez supprimer ce wiki, dorénavant il n'évoluera plus avec Foulish en perturbateur permanent. C'est dommage que de tels énergumènes arrivent à leurs fins, et que leur comportement soit toléré. Je prends contact néanmoins avec les serives "abuse" de ses FAI, ayant ses IP pro et perso. Bonne chance. --Kontrattak 25 mars 2008 à 13:21 (UTC) catégories à créer bonjour, pourrait-on créer les catégories Acteur français Directeur de théâtre et 1966, en particulier pour l'article Stanislas Nordey que je viens de créer ? En + l'année 1966 revient déjà pas mal (dans articles Nordey, Fiat, Laroze, et pas mal d'autres créateurs quadra sont de 1966, que je vais importer ensuite). Merci d'avance :-) Pour les délires de "Foulish" en PdD, si on pouvait calmer le jeu d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça serait plus cool pour bosser, merci. PS: 74 artices en 15 jours, ça avance...--Kontrattak 1 avril 2008 à 20:12 (UTC) vandalismes de Molodoï Merci de jeter un oeil aux multiples vandalismes de ce jour (1er avril) de Molodoï qui à l'évidence n'est là que pour ça, en particulier sur l'article Nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies (voir historique contributions sur l'article): ce serait ennuyeux de bloquer la page de l'rticle en écriture, vu le travai restant à y faire (liens internes). Ne peut-on bloquer ou avertir ce vandale, ce serait plus efficace et éviterait de faire perdre du temps ? En plus il se foutde nous : voir ses commentaires de diff (contributions Molodoï) demandant à cesser les vandalismes alors qu'il vient d'en commettre ! Cdt --Kontrattak 1 avril 2008 à 21:28 (UTC) combien de temps encore ? Euh, on va où là ? Voir toutes ses contributions de la semaine: uniquement pour remettre cela partour alors que j'ai moi-même tout blanchi: à quoi sert ce contributeur, à part énerver tout le monde ? --Kontrattak 4 avril 2008 à 12:12 (UTC) : Tant que Franck Laroze se livrera à ses manoeuvres d'autopromotion, et ainsi au détournement des wikis de leur objet, je trouve parfaitement fondé de maintenir mes avertissements, qu'il persiste en ce qui le concerne à effacer et à remplacer par ses mensonges et affabulations. Du reste, il suffit de voir ses contributions pour constater qu'il reprend ce qu'il faisait sur wikipédia, du référencement sauvage. ça n'est pas en retapant la mise en page ou en corrigeant l'orthographe sur quelques articles qu'il pourra masquer que son seul but est de promouvoir son article, et les articles de tout auteur relié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ses travaux. Son attitude est déplorable, en plus d'être autoritaire et dramatiquement narcissique. Essayer pour voir : tapez une année dans le moteur de recherche du wiki, 2001 ou 2005 ; à chaque fois c'est Franck Laroze qui sort en tête. Normal : son article est tellement gros qu'il balaie énormément de requêtes. Résultat : si un profane se balade ici, il croit que Franck Laroze est l'auteur phare de l'art contemporain (quelle blague). --Foulish 4 avril 2008 à 12:24 (UTC) ::Votre hargne à communiquer de manière obsessionnelle (pour ne pas dire pathologique) de fausses informations, et cela de façon délictueuse, tant à mon propos que celui de cet auteur est décidément consternante: n'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire de votre temps ? Ici, ce sont vos motivations qui sont en cause, car vous ne contribuez nullement à ce wiki, pas plus que sur wikipédia où vous n'êtes que le faux nez "vengeur" de qui nous savons: c'est assez pitoyable pour tout dire que des individus tels que vous sévissenet de la sorte. La jalousie, vous concernant, est clairement établie. Vous ne méritez qu'un mépris consterné: vous mériteriez que nous prévenions votre employeur (vos IP...) de vos pratiques à partir de votre lieu de travail.... Par ailleurs, il est étonnant que sur wikipédia et sous pseudo "Krrt" (ce que vous avez reconnu ici), après avoir tenu les mêmes propos que vous vous échinez à reproduire ici, vous les ayez bien vite retirés après avoir été averti par plusieurs administrateurs: pourquoi pas ici ? Ne craigneriez-vous que la menace/sanction d'administrateur de wiki (comme un enfant compulsif), ou est-ce pour préserver votre statut de faux nez sur wikipédia ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela suffit à juger de votre moralité, et de la non crédibilité de vos interventions aussi vandales que douteuses, et pour tout dire inutiles. --Kontrattak 4 avril 2008 à 14:09 (UTC) ::: blablabla... Vous ne contribuez pas plus que moi à ce wiki, toutes vos interventions sont tournées vers l'autopromotion plus ou moins déguisée de FL. Il n'y a rien d'obsessionnel ni de hargneux dans ma démarche, son seul objet est de dévoiler la pitoyable manoeuvre à laquelle vous vous livrez, après vous y être adonné pendant un an sur wikipédia. Pour le reste, vous continuez à délirer. Je vous déconseille vivement de vous amuser avec mes IP, vous vous retrouveriez tout soudain au beau milieu d'un monde de merde, très sincèrement. Enfin, sur wikipédia, j'ai supprimé mes propos une fois que vous en avez été banni et votre article autopromotionnel supprimé, par souci de tranquilité pour l'encyclopédie et sur demande des administrateurs. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un "avertissement", mais d'un blanchiement de courtoisie. Arrêtez l'intox une minute ou deux, pour changer. Vous semblez vous agacer de ce que personne ne réduise au silence ceux qui dévoilent vos agissements ? Qu'ils aient été supprimés sur wikipédia n'implique nullement que vos agissements soient reproduits ailleurs, en l'occurrence ici, en toute impunité. Ma moralité ? Vous n'avez pas de quoi en juger, plaisantin. En revanche, votre comportement en dit assez long sur votre personnalité, FL. Tout ceci est pitoyable. --Foulish 4 avril 2008 à 15:28 (UTC) ::::effrayant ! vous continuez de nous confondre systématiquement avec FL: toc toc la tête ! Nous ne sommes ni FL ni la personne bannie de wikipédia: quand vous le mettrez vous dans le crâne ? EN plus, il suffit de regarder mes contributions: j'ai créé bien d'autres articles, vous voyez pathologiquement le mal là où il n'y a que rendu du réel de la scène contemporaine que vous faite smine d'ignorer. Je n'y peux rien si FL a fait tant de choses, est lié à tant de personnes, et si son dernier spectacle a inauguré la saison du TNS. de toute façon, vous ne comprenez rien à rien, et n'avez aucun désir de contribuer vraiment de façon constructive.--Kontrattak 4 avril 2008 à 16:06 (UTC) PS: cher DocteurCosmos/Foulish/Krrt, nous allons tout de m^me nous pencher très sérieusement sur vos IP, voter ton nous en donne envie, ça vous calmera, vos menaces appeurées n'y feront rien et nous n'avons RIEN A CRAINDRE. Je serais de vous renvoyer un peu dos à dos: le but de ce wiki est de réunir un maximum d'articles représentatifs de l'art contemporain et non pas de se répandre sur les pages de discussion. Je ne souhaite pas prendre des mesures de blocage de compte envers quiconque, sauf si j'estime que les bornes sont dépassées. De plus je n'ai rien à faire de l'identité réelle des comptes, je ne possède pas la fonction de CU, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de demander de CU à ceux qui exercent cette fonction. *Pour Kontrattak: le meilleur moyen de défendre Franck Laroze, c'est de créer des articles sur des hommes, des œuvres ou des concepts liés à lui. *Pour Foulish: le meilleur moyen de relativiser l'importance de FL, c'est de créer des articles sur des tas d'artistes, des mouvements reconnus, mais sans aucun lien avec FL. *La capacité mémoire du serveur n'est pas une limite, plus il y aura d'articles documentés et de liens entre eux et plus les articles seront visibles sur le net soyez constructifs! filmcultes 4 avril 2008 à 15:59 (UTC) : euh, vous êtes gentil, mais entre mes contributions et les siennes, il n'y a pas photo (sur la présentation même du wiki), mollo please...--Kontrattak 4 avril 2008 à 16:12 (UTC) pages canular à supprimer & IP à bloquer Bonjour, merci de: - supprimer les pages suivantes créées par un vandale (IP LVMH) et qui sont de purs canulars (les lire...): Gentleman - Torkey - Méga textualités - Evidenz - Pif et Hercule - bloquer l'IP vandale 195.46.217.162 responsable, voir ses contributions assez "éloquentes" (IP LVMH connue sur wikipédia: celle du contributeur "Philou1024" - voir ici - qui a contribué à la suppression de toutes les pages comprenant FL avec Krrt/faux nez de Foulish).Merci --Kontrattak 5 avril 2008 à 01:41 (UTC) pages canular encore à supprimer Bonjour, merci de supprimer encore les pages suivantes qui sont toujours de purs canulars (les lire...) créées par IP vandale: Méga textualités (la ref des PUF est fausse: cela n'existe pas, créé uniquement en parodie de "nouvelles textualités") Evidenz (contenu stupide que j'ai blanchi: soit à écrire - ce que je pourrai faire, mais pas dans l'immédiat car besoin de docs/infos - soit à supprimer en attendant recréation "normale" et pas sous cette forme parodique). Merci --Kontrattak 5 avril 2008 à 10:53 (UTC) Faites un peu attention à ce que vous écrivez, à l'heure du numérique, ne pas avoir d'article sur les mégatextualités... et renseignez-vous, Franck Laroze est le créateur de la revue EvidenZ (article curieusement modifié pour "mettre sous silence" ce fait depuis confirmé et vérifié...) Grosj 5 avril 2008 à 11:40 (UTC) :Vous êtes d'une mauvais foi aberrante: les "mégatextualiéts" n'existent pas (ou apporter vos réf) et votre article EvidenZ était stupide ("1ère revue mondiale"). D'autre part FL n'est pas le créateur de la revue, mais le cofondateur de la structure et administrateur de la revue au n°2 (voir site). Cessez vos vandalismes de mauvais foi. --Kontrattak 5 avril 2008 à 11:43 (UTC) Edit War / Modifier Guerre and Please help. S’il vous plaît aider. --Charitwo 5 avril 2008 à 21:33 (UTC) :Bonjour, :1) Le problème a été réglé par Greyman: après nous avoir bloqués tous 2 (avec vandale "Grosj" que je revertais: il n'arrêtait pas de mettre en PdD à une vitesse hallucinante les mêmes commentaires débiles que Foulish...), il a vu que j'étais un contributeur sérieux et "Grosj" un vandale. Il l'a donc bloqué 3 mois et m'a débloqué. :2) J'ai mis ici pour "surveillance" une liste des vandales (inscrits ou en IP) + faux nez repérés, afin d'aller + plus vite dans les vérifs: ça pourrait enfin servir... :3) Comment faire pour créer des menus déroulants ici: je n'ai rien vu dans la syntaxe et les autres syntaxes wiki que je connais ne fonctionnent pas: il faut en créer le modèle ? :4) J'ai créé l'article Mehdi Belhaj Kacem (entre autres pour liens internes): pourriez-vous voir pour les catégories à créer ("philosophe français" + nlles années) et surtout si il ne serait pas judicieux de l'exporter sur Wikia_Films vu qu'il a aussi tourné dans 2 films: un de Laetitia Masson et évidemment dans Sauvage innocence de P. Garrel (Lion d'Or à venise !)... :5) Je vais crééer correctement (de façon complète) l'article Evidenz, mais je réunis d'abord la doc parce que c'est un sujet "sensible" où l'on risque pas mal d'attaques de fâcheux (Delaume, Laroze, Boisnard et MB Kacem l'ont animé puis se sont entre-déchirés...): donc rester le plus factuel, neutre et précis possible... Ca permettra de retirer pas mal de ref externes et de circuler par liens internes (en particulier dans art F. Laroze quand il sera débloqué, pour le "raccourcir"/enlever des ref). :6) Pour éviter de passer des heures à reverter les commentaires stupides des 3 ou 4 vandales repérés qui ne viennent ici que pour répéter les mêmes interventions sur les mêmes PdD (Foulish, Grosj, petite fleur, "IP LVMH", molodoï, etc), ne pourrait-on pas pour être tranquilles un moment blanchir + purger radicalement historiques et bloquer un à 3 mois les PdD suivantes (ça les découragera et on verra s'ils sont capables de contribuer vraiment/autrement): 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 ? Ca rendrait service à tout le monde, et l'on pourrait enfin bosser sereinement... :7) Enfin, il faudrait supprimer aussi l'article Mégatextualités comme vous l'avez fait à ma demande de Méga textualités: même canular de "Grosj" avec même phrase et ref bidon (ça n'existe pas: ni le concept ni le bouquin !): créé pour parodier l'article Nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies... :Merci de vos interventions et coups de main. Cordialement --Kontrattak 6 avril 2008 à 00:15 (UTC) :: Bien se renseigner sur les agissements de Franck Laroze/Kccc ici Kontrattak sur wikipédia, avant de le laisser reprendre ici son entreprise de manipulation. On voit déjà repoindre des polémiques entretenues par cet individu sur wikipédia. --Foulish 6 avril 2008 à 14:07 (UTC) Merci: bien vu comment vous aviez traité/réglé les problèmes évoqués cette nuit (avec aide de "greyman"). J'ai mis dans vos archives pour ne pas surcharger votre PdD. Sinon, comment faire pour créer des menus déroulants ici: je n'ai rien vu dans la syntaxe et les autres syntaxes wiki que je connais ne fonctionnent pas. Faudrait-il en créer le modèle ? (mail suit pour autre chose) Cdt --Kontrattak 6 avril 2008 à 22:49 (UTC) Nouveaux vandalismes Molodoï Voir mon commentaire à ce sujet sur sa PdD avec liens vers vandalismes du jour... --Kontrattak 8 avril 2008 à 16:57 (UTC) :: Bonjour. Vous remarquerez que depuis mon blocage, Kontrattak n'a contribué que sur les articles Franck Laroze et EvidenZ. N'ayant plus besoin de faire diversion en créant d'autres articles, ce contributeur s'est donc recentré sur son autopromotion. Je serais curieux d'avoir votre avis sur la nocivité d'un comportement autopromotionnel sur un wiki, indépendamment de la controverse qui s'est précédemment tenue sur celui-ci. --Foulish 15 avril 2008 à 13:08 (UTC) :::"ce contributeur" fait ce qu'il peut quand il en a le temps, quand vous ne le distrayez pas par d'inutiles interventions, et pour les dernières, comme d'habitude vous accusez sans regarder en détail: il faut du temps pour préprarer fiche EvidenZ (qu'un autre je crois a créé: vous non ?) et la fiche Laroze bloquée depuis 1 mois par vos vandalismes devaient être mis à jour en raison des leins internes à jour. Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que critiquer sans raison tout en continuant à ne pas contribuer: navrant... Et "faire diversion", quand on voit tout ce que j'ai déjà créé, c'est à mépriser de très très haut--Kontrattak 15 avril 2008 à 14:41 (UTC) :::: Mais je méprise votre autopromotion de très très haut, Franck. Une dizaine d'articles sur un wiki fraichement conçu, vous y voyez quoi exactement, les 12 travaux d'Hercule ? Je ne critique pas "sans raison", Franck, et vous le savez très bien. J'ai été bloqué, et immédiatement vous avez cessé de vous intéresser à d'autres articles que celui de "Franck Laroze", évidemment. Vous ne faites que multiplier les écrans de fumée pour masquer votre démarche autopromotionnelle. --Foulish 15 avril 2008 à 14:49 (UTC) blocage Krrt = Foulish + IP/"Petite fleur" Bonjour, ça recommence: pourriez-vous bloquer sur le wiki Art contemporain Utilisateur:Krrt qui n'est autre que Utilisateur:Foulish déjà bloqué 3 mois pour les mêmes agissements, et qui contourne son blocage en revenant avec son "vrai" pseudo de wikipédia ici (Krrt) pour faire exactement la même chose, à savoir raconter ses sornettes partout sur les pages auxquelles j'ai contribué, sur mes archives PdD aussi (!), et cela déjà depuis une semaine. Il suffit de voir ses "contributions": toujours les mêmes sur les mêmes pages. J'en ai assez de reverter chaque jour: ne peut-on le bloquer et lui dire de retourner jouer sur wikipédia puisqu'il n'a apporté aucune contribution constructive autre que ses attaques personnelles douteuses et obsessionnelles ? Merci d'avance, marre de la cour d'école... Cdt --Kontrattak 1 mai 2008 à 19:12 (UTC) *Scusi: same thing with the other clones of Krrt/Foulish (as I already said here): Petite fleur (see his two last contributions of the day + the others) & anonymus IP 77.193.101.99: created by the same person to destroy the same way on the same pages. (both IP employed in the area of Boulogne like Krrt & Foulish). I prevent the IP, but not "Petite fleur" already known as destroyer. To sleep better, thanks... --Kontrattak 3 mai 2008 à 03:27 (UTC) ** nouveau vandalisme de Petite fleur alias Krrt/Foulish: le bloquer ? --Kontrattak 4 mai 2008 à 01:03 (UTC) *** encore deux vandalismes de Petite fleur ce jour à 15h20 qui s'est réinscrit sous ce nom après votre blocage ce jour à 8h30... Je vous laisse voir ce qu'il faut faire (re-bloquer ce "Petite fleur", re-protéger les pages FL et PdD FL ?). Pénible... --Kontrattak 4 mai 2008 à 17:54 (UTC) admin fâcheux de WP Bonjour, depuis une semaine j'ai un admin fâcheux de WP (Bapti), inscrit en douce ici, qui essaye d'imposer la liste des auteurs d'articles supprimés de WP au nom de la GFDL (inopérante puisque articles supprimés/dans domaine public). Les échanges sont sur ma PdD: comme ils n'ont aucun moyen de recours légal et que j'ai juridiquement raison, je l'ai renvoyé dans ses cordes en lui disant déjà de faire appliquer le VRAI droit d'auteur sur WP quant à l'auteur FL dont ils veulent ici "marquer" les articles. Nous pouvons en discuter par mail si vous le désirez. Comme le bonhomme est aussi prétentieux que sur WP, je le barre en attendant que nous en parlions. Cordialement --Kontrattak 20 mai 2008 à 18:17 (UTC) GDFL Hi, I want to try and clear up the questions about the GFDL. I'm sorry to have to write in English, but Wikia doesn't currently have any French speaking staff. I hope you will be able to use a translator if you can't read English. Keeping to the terms of the GFDL is necessary. That's US law (and the servers are in the US) and also a condition of your hosting at Wikia. It doesn't matter whether Wikipedia has deleted the content or not, because the copyright stays with the authors whatever Wikipedia does with the article. Because the GFDL was written for code documentation, the terms are sometimes not really suitable for articles (which is why Wikimedia is trying to get them changed). So it's often considered that the spirit of the license is followed by giving a link to Wikipedia including to the article history. The template at http://starter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikipedia is an example of this. Where the article is deleted, we suggest a list of users in a template such as: http://starter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikipedia-deleted - In general you need to list at least the top 5 contributors to an article Of course, if it's your work with no other contributors, you don't need any of this - you can just transfer it to this wiki whether it's been on Wikipedia or not. I hope this makes it all clearer! -- sannse (talk) 21 mai 2008 à 20:51 (UTC) :Looks good, but you might want to add a "deleted" version too - as it seems those pages are the ones being argued about :) -- sannse (talk) 27 mai 2008 à 13:55 (UTC) :: (sorry for stepping into the discussion, I just followed it) I agree with Sannse that a deleted-WP-article template should be used. I just made one. I propose to add it to the relevant pages, as well as the list of authors in the discussion page (which is a legal condition for redistributing GFDL content). Vege102 27 mai 2008 à 14:32 (UTC) GFDL Bonjour, je ne pense pas que le modèle http://fr.contemporain.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Originewikipedia puisse être utilisé car il renvoie vers une page non disponible qui ne donne pas la liste complète des auteurs. Y a-t-il un problème fondamental à mentionner la liste des auteurs en page de discussion afin de respecter la GFDL, comme indiqué par Sannse plus haut? Vege102 27 mai 2008 à 13:37 (UTC) : et Vege 102 alias Bapti, administrateur sur wikipédia, continue(n)t le forcing dans le plus total mépris du respect du droit d'auteur initial sur leur propre wiki... Et ça vient donner des leçons ici après avoir essayé la méthode du harcèlement via Krrt/Foulish: ces gens-là ne doutent décidémment de rien. Insupportable arrogance. Quant au profil du Vege 102 (en planque faux nez depuis un moment: déjà repéré), étudiant à 60 ans, on rigole...--Kontrattak 27 mai 2008 à 13:49 (UTC) :: Je ne suis aucune des personnes que vous mentionnez, et ne fait qu'améliorer Wikia surtout concernant les problèmes de licence. Le respect du droit d'auteur et les obligations légales de la GFDL, uniquement cela. Vege102 27 mai 2008 à 14:27 (UTC) :::C'est faux, désolé de vous prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge: vous avez déjà stipulé sur la PdD de Greyman que vous vous présentiez comme un administrateur de wikipédia, et quand la discussion s'est (mal) engagée (pour vous) et que Greyman a demandé de reporter cette discussion sur votre PdD (ce que j'ai fait), vos vous vous êtes empressé de l'effacer de votre PdD, et je l'ai remise sur la mienne où ces éléments sont spécifiés. Votre forcing est insupportable: pour preuve, tout comme votre précédente identité de "Bapti", vosu ne répondez jamais (bien embêté, évidemment) à ce que je vous dis du respect du droit d'auteur d'abord sur wikipédia. Commencez par vous montrer digne d'estime pour que l'on fasse crédit à vos demandes. --Kontrattak 27 mai 2008 à 14:58 (UTC) demande de purges d'historiques bonjour, Pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de purger les historiques de ces 2 pages (1 et 2) que vous aviez déjà protégées à la recréation après la vague de vandalismes du mois dernier de Foulish/Krrt/Petite fleur & Co, et où apparaissent encore des commentaires sinon diffamatoires du moins désobligeants du fâcheux en question ? Merci d'avance. (ps: les problèmes de GFDL ont été réglés avec Sannse, conformément à ce que je supposais juridiquement et malgré l'insistance puérile du faux nez Vege 102). --Kontrattak 31 mai 2008 à 01:50 (UTC) : Je ne suis pas un faux-nez de Foulish, Petite fleur et qui sais-je encore. D'autre part, les problèmes de licence GFDL sont encore en discussion. Si vous pourriez également demander au sieur ci-dessus de cesser de m'insulter (me traitant de malade mental), je vous en serai également reconnaissant. Vege102 31 mai 2008 à 11:41 (UTC) ::Votre hypocrisie confine à l'indécence. Quant aux insultes supposées, jetons un oeil à vos récents commentaires de diff: assez éloquents. Quant à votre style, tout le monde l'a reconnu: vous n'êtes ici que pour poursuivre la gueguerre wikipédienne, et vous êtes un faux nez, point. Quant à votre insistance, elle est clairement pathologoique car non motivée par de bonnes raisons: je réitère donc, que ça vous plaise ou non, vous êtes un malade mental qui ne sait qu'agacer les gens pour imposer un point de vue dont tout le monde se moque. --Kontrattak 31 mai 2008 à 18:59 (UTC) GFDL Merci pour vos modifications impeccables sur les articles Franck Laroze et associé et votre soucis du respect des obligations légales et de la licence GFDL. Désolé que le sieur Kontrattak nous ai fait perdre, à tous, autant de temps et d'énergie. Vege102 2 juin 2008 à 08:02 (UTC) Erreur fâcheuse dans débat GFDL bonjour, J'ai suivi le débat GFDL autour des articles, supprimés de Wikipédia.fr et reproduits puis modifiés ici, Franck Laroze, Nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies et Théâtre postdramatique. Les querelles de personne ne m'intéressent pas mais il est utile de rappeler que ce débat a eu lieu entre, d'une part, "Bapti" (qui se présentait comme un administrateur de wikipédia, ce qui est douteux à lire ses arguments et les erreurs commises) et "Vege102" qu semblait être le faux-nez d'une autre personne ayant visiblement un différent avec l'auteur Franck Laroze, et d'autre part le contributeur "Kontrattak" ayant reproduit (pour les deux derniers) puis modifié ici ces articles. A l'issue du débat, sollicitée par "Vege102", "sannse" avait tranché en faveur de la position de "Kontrattak" qui soutenait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de reproduire les mentions "article effacé de wikipédia" et de la liste des auteurs sur Wikipédia: sans justification aucune, vous avez pourtant décidé de trancher en faveur de la position de "Vege102" et "Bapti". "Kontrattak" avait néanmoins soulevé un argument qui n'a pas été discuté dans le feu des polémiques (qui semblaient n'être que la prolongation de débats anciens importés de Wikipédia) et qui a attiré mon attention au point de m'inciter à de plus amples vérifications. Or, après vérifications scrupuleuses des termes d'utilisation réelle de la licence GFDL (entre wikis du monde entier) et du droit français en la matière (droit de la propriété intellectuelle), il s'avère que vous avez commis une erreur fâcheuse. En effet, non seulement ces spécifications sont inutiles sur ce wiki, mais elles induisent un péril juridique pour Wikipédia.fr dont "Bapti" et "Vege102" - quels qu'ils soient - feraient mieux de se soucier. Car la licence GFDL ne peut s'appliquer qu'aux sites hébergeurs d'articles effectivement publiés et toujours en ligne (c'est un simple "droit de citation"), et non aux "éditeurs" relevant du droit de la propriété intellectuelle des pays où résident ces éditeurs. Or wikipédia, pour des raisons de protection juridique et de non imputation de leur responsabilité juridique, s'est toujours présenté comme un "hébergeur" et non un "éditeur": si eux, ou des personnes mandatées par eux (tels visiblement "Vege102" et "Bapti") insistent pour faire mention de la licence GFDL sur des articles pourtant supprimés de leur site hébergeur, ils présentent de fait Wikipédia.fr comme un "éditeur" qui protège son fonds éditorial, ce que Wikipédia n'est pas ! Ce faisant, ils permettent également à l'auteur Franck Laroze, en conflit avec Wikipédia (pas besoin de revenir ici sur les raisons de ce conflit, ou de savoir qui a tort au raison), de les attaquer en justice en tant qu'éditeurs à divers titres (en utilisant en particulier vos modifications, mais également d'autres erreurs commises par les administrateurs de wikipédia que je me garderai bien de détailler ici): est-ce judicieux ? Je ne le pense pas... Par ailleurs, il est plus qu'étonnant que des personnes se présentant comme des administrateurs de wikipédia ("Bapti") puissent exiger la publication, en PdD de ces articles, de la liste des auteurs de ces articles effacés de wikipédia: ce sont des pages d'historiques accessibles uniquement aux administrateurs de wikipédia et qui n'ont donc pas à être reproduites publiquement sur d'autres sites ou wikis (tant que les articles sont effacés de Wikipédia). Je rappelle par ailleurs que les administrateurs de wikipédia, conscients du péril juridique qu'encourrait leur site à laisser visibles certaines pages ou échanges autour de "l'affaire Franck Laroze", ont purgé systématiquement toutes les pages évoquant ce conflit ou les supposées "diffamations" à l'encontre de cet auteur sur leur site: il est donc aussi illogique que périlleux de rendre publiques "ailleurs" ces pages d'historiques purgées... De plus, la mention de l'inspiration du cv de cet auteur sur son site n'est pas utile ici car elle ne fait que rappeler le dispositif "OTRS" spécifique à Wikipédia qui n'a pas cours ici et qui est de plus inutile puisque tout le contenu de ce site est déjà placé de façon explicite sous licence GFDL: cette mention ne serait nécessaire qu'en cas de demande explicite de cet auteur ou de l'un des responsables de ce site. En conclusion, en plein respect de la licence GFDL et de son domaine d'application réelle, les seuls auteurs de ces articles effectivement en ligne et modifiés sur ce wiki sont ceux y ayant participé ici. Prétendre le contraire placerait Wikipédia.fr dans une position juridique intenable, et ce wiki dans une position aussi redondante qu'inutile. Je vous laisse le loisir de me répondre ici ou sur ma PdD et en avertis les autres intervenants à ce débat. A défaut de réponse, j'effectuerai les corrections en ce sens (suppression des mentions inutiles dans les articles et sur les PdD). Vous pouvez aussi me joindre par mon mail, ce qu me semble plus judicieux au vu des passions entourant ce (non) débat. Cordialement --Kropotkine 666 15 juin 2008 à 12:59 (UTC) : C'est à peu près ce que j'avais essayé d'expliquer, de façon moins claire, mais j'ai ensuite laisser tomber par lassitude devant l'insistance du faux nez (toujours le même...) derrrière ce pseudo Vege102. --Kontrattak 17 juin 2008 à 17:15 (UTC) Encore et toujours le même perturbateur Bonjour Filmcultes. Les deux utilisateurs ci-dessus sont des faux-nez du même personnage, qui font semblant de discuter entre eux et ne se gènent pas pour effacer la réponse que j'avais écrite sur cette même page: << Kropotkine est un faux-nez de Kontrattak, qui prend ici un pseudo proche d'un admin de wikipedia-fr. Comme tous ses faux-nez, sa première contribution est sur sa page de discussion. Je reverte donc. Pour info, le long et confus raisonnement ci-dessus ne tiens pas la route. Filmcultes a tranché, merci de cesser de perturber wikia. Vege102 16 juin 2008 à 14:01 (UTC) >> Je ne sais pourquoi ce personnage s'obstine contre votre décision propre et limpide, sur laquelle il n'y a à mon sens pas lieu de revenir. Vege102 18 juin 2008 à 12:10 (UTC) :Vous êtes un menteur Vege102, et le seul perturbateur ici: Kropotkine666 n'a rien effacé du tout mais a transféré toute cette discussion sur votre PdD et la sienne, et archivé le reste dans les archives de Fimlcultes dont la PdD n'est pas là pour recueillir votre guerre personnelle. Et votre méthode, consistant à systématiquement blanchir votre PdD des discussions que vous allumez est EXACTEMENT LA MEME QUE CELLE PRECEDEMENT EMPLOYEE PAR LES FAUX NEZ Krrt/Foulish/Petite fleur, ce qui est confirmé par votre insistance à ne modifier que la page de l'auteur F. Laroze et non les autres concernées par ce faux débat (Nouvelles textualités + Théâtre postdramatique). Tout ceci n'a qu'un seul but: lasser ce wiki de la page F. Laroze sur laquelle vous êtes le seul à créer des problèmes, comme sur wikipédia sous votre identité Krrt. Je demande donc votre blocage pour les mêmes motifs que vos précédents faux nez, et reverte vos changments de mauvaise foi. Sur le fond du débat, je ne me prononce plus, mais suis évidemment d'accord avec le raisonnement de Kropotkine666 - validé auparavant je vous le rappelle par sannse - et que Filmcultes pourra découvrir par lui-même sans que vous continuiez à agacer tout le monde. --Kontrattak 18 juin 2008 à 22:39 (UTC)